Stormed Souls
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: The Bride of the Conquering Storm has feelings for the blue blur hero and does not know how to tell him or show it. Instead, she and Sonic became friends but will friends bring romance and interests. SonicxConquering Storm
1. Chapter 1

Stormed Souls

Chapter 1; Unlikely Feelings

_The Iron Fortress…_

There, there was the bride of Raiju Clan in the fortress during their usual routine. Practicing, meditating or guarding and keeping an eye out for any danger or war. The leader of the Raiju Clan who was the named: Conquering Storm. She was in her throne room sitting on her ruling chair having some deep thoughts about some things. But not only that… To someone she barely even knew.

Conquering Storm had been thinking about this person for quite some time now. His skills, attitude, his personality, behavior and responsibility. She was in the train of thoughts about this person. She even close her eyes begin thinking about this person and picturing this person. It was a guy, she had never seen before in her life.

Conquering Storm continued thinking about this person and picturing him. She even have flashbacks about this person and how he fought inside the throne room against Lightning Lynx. She had never seen how strong that person was and how skillful his abilities were. Turns out, she start to have second thoughts about this person and remembered. This person was a blue hedgehog in the throne room defeated Lightning Lynx without a sweat.

Conquering Storm tried to remember what this person's name was as she tried to remember, the name suddenly popped out of nowhere.

Seconds after, she suddenly remembered everything. She remembered Sonic defeated Lightning Lynx in minor of seconds to the pulp. It all came back to her now; a smile had formed into her lips and knew that Sonic stole her heart. She wanted to see Sonic again but did not know where he lives and so one of the Raiju ninjas came to the scene.

"Sire, do you need something?" the Raiju ninja asked

"No I do not… Matter of fact, I want you to send this person a message to me and meet me here in the fortress" Conquering Storm requested

"And who that person shall it be?"

Conquering Storm look at the Raiju Ninja into it's eyes and says:

"Sonic the Hedgehog" Conquering Storm said sincerely

**Well… I hope you like the first chapter. I know, it's short but I'll make it long before you know it. But first, I want to say this is a SonicxConquering Storm story. If you like the story, read and review and if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unknown Message

Sonic the Hedgehog who is now 18 years old and matured. He wore a black and blue t-shirt, blue cargo shorts, black fingerless gloves and wearing black shoes similar to his extreme gear shoes. Sonic even has his own place and lives at an apartment.

The apartment looks nice and smooth and Sonic redecorate his apartment. He went over to see his best friend and brother: **Miles "Tails" Prower** at his residence and workshop. Sonic arrived to his destination and sees Tails working on his invention.

"Hey Tails" Sonic greeted

"Hey Sonic, what brings you here?" Tails asked

"Thought I come by and say hi and see what were you doing so far. Am I interrupting?"

"Oh no, not at all. Anyway, how you've been so far"

"Good I guess, just being me and doing my usual routine"

"Oh"

"I see you're working on your invention huh?"

"Yeah it keeps my day go smooth and peaceful"

"No kidding pal"

"Anyway, if you're looking for Sally she's on her date with Monkey Khan"

"I know, they're in a relationship and everything. I'm not jealous with all of that. Anyway, I'm going back home and play my guitar, I'll see you later Tails"

"Ok, see you later"

Sonic smiled and exits out the residence. Sonic headed back to his apartment and grabbing a can of soda from the fridge. Sonic grabs the guitar from the closet and start to play a song to keep himself occupied. Sonic even begin to realize a window was opened.

"I don't remember having my window open" Sonic said to himself

Sonic went over to close the door and suddenly, he turned around and sees a Lynx ninja in the scene. Sonic start to spin dashed the person and knocking it to the ground. Sonic picks up the ninja and helding him or her into her arms and was about to deliver another attack.

"Ok runt, you got 3 seconds to tell me what are you doing here or I'll give you a knuckle sandwich" Sonic threatened

"Easy Sonic-san, I did not come here to fight" the ninja responded

"You're not then what the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come here to deliver a message"

"Message… From whom"

"I'm from the clan called: Raiju Clan"

"Raiju Clan, I should've known. What do you guys want?"

"We do not come here to fight you, I come only to deliver a message to you. It's from Conquering Storm: the leader of the clan. She seeks an audience of you"

"Is that so, give me the message and I'll let you go"

The Raiju Ninja responded by a nod and deliver the message to Sonic before taking off. Sonic looked around and see the Raiju ninja was still here. Sonic opens the message and start to read it.

_Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_It's the Raiju Clan leader named: Conquering Storm. I deliver this message to you to meet me at my Fortress, I want to see you. Make sure you come alone, I do not want any trouble by the time you arrived here. There is something that we need to discuss._

_Sincerely,_

_Conquering Storm_

"Hmm… She wants to see me, the question is why. Well, only one way to find out is to go see her and see what she wants and why she wanted to me" Sonic said setting the message down but puts it in his pocket

Sonic left out the residence and go meet Conquering Storm to her fortress.

**Second chapter is up, Sonic went to find answers knowing why Conquering Storm wanted to see Sonic. Stay tuned to find out. Read and review everyone.**

**Lil Knucklez singing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Face to Face

Sonic still had the note with him and placed it inside his pocket. He rushed down to the destination where the Raiju Clan leader had requested Sonic to meet her. Sonic traveled miles and miles away from Mobotropolis and minutes later, he reaches his destination: The Iron Fortress.

Sonic took a deep breath and got ready just in case if the Raiju Ninjas going to fight Sonic and ambushes him.

"This must be the place as I remembered it. Time to go and meet this Raiju Clan leader: the bride of the Conquering Storm" Sonic stated to himself

Sonic heads inside as the Raiju Clan let Sonic inside the Fortress which cause Sonic surprised.

"_Ok, they're letting me in and no fight. Something is up alright_" Sonic thought

Sonic continued his way until the Raiju Clan escorted Sonic to the throne room. Once he arrived there, he heads inside and the Raiju Ninja closed the door giving Sonic and their leader some privacy.

Sonic sees the Bride of the Conquering Storm sitting on her throne chair waited patiently for Sonic to arrive.

"So… You've come" Conquering Storm said

"Yeah and I take it that you wanted to see me. Question is why and why isn't your crew not attacking me or ambushing me?" Sonic asked

"One, I commanded them not to fight you and ambush you and second, I wanted to see you and just want to talk that's all. Face to face, no fight and no trick. Just only you and me having a conversation nothing more"

"Ok, I'm all ears so spill"

Conquering Storm stood up from her seat and walks over to Sonic and look at him straight in the eye.

"You know, you're mighty handsome with that outfit on. You decided to wear some gear?" Conquering Storm asked

"Yes I did Conquering Storm, I decided to make myself a change for the best" Sonic responded

"Please… Just call me Storm and also come, let's go somewhere more private"

Storm took Sonic's hand into her and they left the throne room. They head out to Storm's quarters. They head out to the balcony and see the view from the fortress.

"Wow… This view is sure is beautiful" Sonic complimented

"Thank you, I always like to watch the view from here and start to think of things" Storm responded

"Really… Like what"

"About life of course, I do not want to fight a war and cause chaos anymore. I want to enjoy life with friends and you know… Start a family, have kids and enjoy life"

"I can see where you're going onto this Storm. Everyone has that dream too but with a little more potential to it also"

"Is that so"

"Yes, I don't always want to fight and save the world like I always do. Well, It's my responsibility and I'm going to continued that also but I've been thinking too"

"Like what exactly"

"About my future ahead of me, I want someone to take over and continue on my legacy as a hero of course. Like my kids of course in the future, I want them to know about this responsibility and my legacy as a hero. Someday… When I'm older, I'm going to retired from being the hero of Mobius"

"I understand, Sonic would you like to stay for dinner tonight. I can use some company and a friend of course"

"Um… Sure of course, you seem like a nice person"

Storm smiled and starts to kiss Sonic on the cheek and Sonic touched his cheek where Stormed kiss it at.

"You… You kissed me on the cheek" Sonic said surprised

"Yeah… That's the way of showing thank you for making me happy" Storm responded

"Anytime"

_Later…_

Sonic and Storm sat at the table with food on the table and the two had then dig in and enjoying their dinner meal.

"Sonic, I forgot to ask. What is it do you do while on your spare time?" Storm asked

"Well… I play a guitar and play a song of course. I also like to hang out with my best friend: Tails every day, we're best friends and plus we're even like brothers too" Sonic responded

"Interesting, I did not know you can play a guitar"

"I've been playing it for years now since when I was just a kid. I practice and practice and finally got the hang of it and played a song to a friend of mine"

"Maybe… you'll play me a song one day"

"Sure I love too and anyway what about you. What do you do on your spare time?"

"I uh… I meditate and train when I'm not giving out orders to my clan"

"Oh, no fun stuff like hang out with friends"

"No… I do not have any friends"

"Oh… I'm so sorry"

"Yes, I feel like I'm a lonely person"

"Hey it's ok, you're not alone. You have me well um… I'm the only one and you invited me here to this fortress and everything but that's not the point. You have a clan to rule and you're like a major good leader to them. I know you can be mean and nasty to them but they all respect you and show you loyalty and honor towards you. You have a good heart inside you and I know you'll show it to your clans and they respect you as a leader and a friend"

After those words were said, Storm burst into tears and so she decided to give Sonic a hug which made Sonic surprised.

"Thank you so much Sonic" Storm said happily

Sonic looked around and then shrug his shoulders and returning the hug.

"Hey you're welcome, I'm just trying to help. Nothing more Storm" Sonic said stroking her back

Storm release the hug and had a smile on her face.

"You know, you have amazing eyes Storm" Sonic complimented

"Y-You really think so" Storm asked

"Yes I'm positive and to tell you the truth, I'm having a nice time hanging out with you. You're not so bad yourself"

"Thank you, that's so nice of you"

"Yeah well I'm just trying to make you happy and what's that, is that a smile on your face"

"*Blush* Yes it is, sorry"

"Oh no, don't be. I like your smile, it makes me feel happy"

Storm start blushing and looking into Sonic's eyes.

"Hey, tell you what. Why not I take you out tomorrow night just as friends. What do you say"

"Um… Sure, I like that. Thank you Sonic for everything"

"You're welcome, anyway I better get going and get back home. It was nice hanging out with you and talking to you"

"You too Sonic so… I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yes for sure"

Storm hugged Sonic and suddenly she start to give Sonic a kiss on the cheek which made Sonic smile and leaving the fortress to return home. Storm had a big smile on her face and rubbing her right arm.

"I couldn't been happier and I had a great time with Sonic" Storm said to herself happily

**Well… Sonic is going to take Conquering Storm out like what Sonic said just as friends. Plus that was the third chapter of course. Let's see how this turns out between Sonic and Storm on the next chapter. So read and review everyone and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Motives

Sonic returned home after hanging out with the bride of the conquering storm. Sonic heads inside his apartment and makes himself at home well he is at home. Sonic took off his shoes and then start to grab a bottle of soda from the fridge.

"Well… What a day, tomorrow night I'm taking Conquering Storm out to have some fun" Said Sonic to himself

_Later, that morning…_

Storm had a big smile on her face and so she was in the shower getting ready for her day. She kept on thinking about yesterday and she think about something else. She had then start thinking about her true feelings towards Sonic and trying to find a way to express it towards him but the question is how. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door which cause her to stop thinking and headed to the door with a towel around her after her shower.

"What is it?" Conquering Storm asked

"We brought you breakfast sire, is there anything else you want us to do?" the Raiju Clan ninja asked

"No that would be all except, I will not be at my throne room tonight and do not interrupt me. I will be going out with Sonic tonight"

"Ok, shall we escorted him to your throne room"

"No don't, I want him to arrive here himself"

"Will do"

Conquering Storm close the door and got dress in order to start her day.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic was at Tails' place hanging out and fixing the Tornado to give it a few adjustments to it.

"So Sonic, what happen to you yesterday, I tried to call you?" Tails asked

"I was somewhere traveling of course" Sonic lied

"Oh"

"Yeah so was there an emergency when you tried to call me"

"Oh not exactly, I was calling to see what were you doing that's all"

"Oh"

"So um… What're you doing tonight?"

"I'm going out with a friend tonight of course, why you asked"

"Well me and everyone is going to play some poker tonight and we was hoping that you had no plans"

"Well I do and like I said I'm going out with a friend tonight so you guys have fun"

"Oh ok and have fun with your friend that you're hanging out"

"Thanks buddy"

"No problem"

"_I can't tell Tails that I'm going out with the bride of the conquering storm yet, I want to keep this a secret and when the time comes. I'll be able to have the chance to tell them_" Sonic thought

**That's the fourth chapter everybody. Sorry it's short but it was worth it. The next chapter is coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Going Out

Sonic sped over to the Iron Fortress once again, again the Raiju Clan let Sonic in and showing him respect once again, Sonic head over to the throne room. By the time he arrived, he sees the bride of the conquering storm waiting patiently for Sonic.

"Oh there you are, you've arrive" Storm said

"Well I told you didn't I, I'm taking you out just as friends" Sonic responded

"I know, you told me. So um… Shall we get going?"

"Yes, let's go"

Storm smiled and she and Sonic left out the fortress. Storm start to ask Sonic a question.

"Sonic" Storm called

"Yeah" Sonic responded

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, you'll find out once we get there"

Sonic and Storm headed over to their destination and Sonic smiled and looking right at it and the place was called: the Smoothness.

"What is this place?" Storm asked

"It's a jazz show Storm, this is where some people perform and a place to eat. I come here sometime and it's a great place. Let's go" Sonic responded

Sonic and Storm head inside the place and they see some empty tables and took their seats. Sonic pulled a chair for Storm to smile.

"You're such a gentleman" Storm complimented

"Thank you" Sonic responded before taking his seat

Moments after, the waiter arrive to the scene with a smile on her face.

"Hi my name is Felicia and I'll be your server and waiter. Can I get you too something like some drinks or something?" Felicia asked

"I'll take a soda and I want sprite please" Sonic responded

"And what about you"

"I'll have water with lemon" Storm responded happily

"Ok, I'll come back with your drinks and to take your order of course"

Felicia walked away to her duties and Storm smiled.

"So, do you like this place?" Sonic asked

"Yes I do, this is wonderful. I'm starting to enjoy myself here" Storm responded

"Surprised you didn't I?"

"Yes you did"

"So, what are you going to have?"

"Well… I'm going to order a steak with barbecue sauce to it and some fries to go along with it. What're you going to order?"

"Well… I do not know, I'm going to order fried fish with baked potato on the side"

"That's sounds like a good choice"

Seconds after, Felicia came back with their drinks and smiled.

"Here you guys go, here are your drinks. May I take your order?" Felicia asked

"Yes, I'll have a Steak with barbecue along to it and some fries on the side for the side dish. She'll have a fried fish with a baked potato on the side" Sonic responded ordering their food

"Ok and just to let you know, the fries go along with it to your fish and baked potato. Would you like that on your dish also?"

"Yes" Storm responded

"Ok, your food won't be ready for about 14 minutes so please be patient"

"Thank you" Sonic and Storm said together the same time

Felicia smiled and then left out to return her duties to serve the other customers.

"Wow… You order my order for me, that's so sweet of you" Storm said smiling

"Thanks, I'm just want you to have a good time Storm" Sonic responded

"I am already"

Moments later, the music had then start to play some smooth jazz and the band was performing. Sonic start to enjoy the music and Storm was intrique and smiling. Sonic turn his attention to Storm.

"Storm" Sonic called'

"Yes Sonic" Storm responded

"Would you like to dance?"

"Um…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to dance"

"It's ok, I can teach you"

Storm nodded and smiled and took Sonic's hand. Sonic took Storm to the dance floor where some citizens were dancing also. Sonic start to move and groove to the song. Storm was nervous and scarred at the same time and for the first time that she's dancing. She starts to move her body to the song and move along with Sonic.

"There you guy, start to bump and move to the rhythm. You got it" Sonic said smiling

Storm smiled and continued on dancing with Sonic. After minutes passed by, Sonic see their food had just arrived and let Storm know and so they head back to their table and dig in to their meal. The 2 enjoyed their meal together.

"Sonic, this is delicious" Storm complimented

"Told you this place is great, how are you liking the food so far?" Sonic asked

"It's great and delicious. I love it, thank you so much"

"You're welcome"

After they finish their meals, the band stop playing and the DJ start to play a soft, smooth and a slow song as it was playing **Will Downing – One Step Closer**. Sonic stares at Storm with a smile.

"hey you want to dance to this slow song?" Sonic asked

"I love too" Storm responded with a smile

Sonic took Storm to the dance floor and Storm wrap her arms around Sonic and Sonic wrap his hands onto her hips. The 2 then start to move and dance to the song as they move slowly to the song. As they were moving to the song, Storm had been having some strange feelings towards Sonic. It's like facing reality and a challenge.

As they danced to the song, Storm look into Sonic's emerald green eyes. Sonic stared back into Storm's eyes. As the 2 were dancing then suddenly, they had start to lean towards each other and closer and closer. When they got close to each other, they close their eyes and then suddenly, their lips touched. They then start to kiss each other on lips. Their kiss was soft, smooth, passionate and slow.

As the 2 were kissing and dancing, they suddenly broke the kiss out of nowhere and turned their heads away blushing.

"Um… Am I moving too fast on you, I'm sorry that I kissed you" Sonic apologized

"No no, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was the one who move too fast on you since we're going out just as friends" Storm exclaimed

"It's ok, I was moving too fast too and I was caught in the moment. How about we get out of here"

"Sure, let's go"

Sonic nodded and headed over to the table and pay the bill and giving Felicia and nice big tip along with it and then start to leave out the place with Storm along.

Sonic and Storm take a walk for a bit and stopped to look at the moon.

"You know, the moon is sure is beautiful to watch" Sonic said smiling

"Yes it is isn't it, I watch it on my balcony throughout the night when I could not sleep sometime" Storm responded

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about some personal things"

"I see… I've been thinking the personal things myself too"

"Really"

"Yeah, about my friends, family and my responsibilities and everything of course. When I start thinking about them, it showed me how mature I've become. I used to be very cocky, immature, arrogant and a teaser of course. I didn't mean to hurt people's feelings and it was so wrong of me. I feel like I'm the bad guy and now I'm changing and for the better"

"That's good, Sonic you're a true friend and gentleman of course. You're a changed man and you learned from your mistakes and set things straight for yourself. You have a wonderful heart and you care so much for the people too"

"Thank you Storm for everything, I had a great time with you"

"So did I Sonic, I had a great time with you too"

"How about I take you home now"

"Yeah, let's go"

Sonic and Storm headed back to the Iron Fortress. Once they arrived and headed to the throne room. They stopped and start to speak.

"Well… here we are, I enjoyed a nice night out with you" Sonic said smiling

"Yeah me too, I had a great time with you" Storm responded rubbing her right arm

"That kiss, I didn't had that coming. It was just caught up in the moment"

"I know, I'm sorry about that. I was moving too fast"

"Hey it's ok, we were just enjoying the time out together so yeah it's ok. I better get back home so I'll see you soon"

"Yeah and Sonic"

"Yeah"

"Could you come over tomorrow and play a song for me since you can play a guitar"

"Sure thing, I'll be here around 4:00pm tomorrow ok"

"Four sounds nice. Good night Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Good night to you too Bride of the Conquering Storm"

Storm smiled and kisses Sonic on the cheek and Sonic waved good bye and leaving the fortress and returning home. Storm smiled happily and headed to her quarters for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Acoustic Sound

The Raiju ninja headed to the throne room to see the leader of the clan. He or she sees Bride of the Conquering Storm smiling happily and waiting for something as she was sitting on her seat inside the throne room.

"Sire, is something the matter and you seem so happy" the Raiju ninja asked

"Everything is fine; I'm just in a good and happy mood today" Conquering Storm responded

"Something is up?"

"No but I had a great time with Sonic the Hedgehog yesterday last night. We had so much fun and I enjoyed the time I spent with him"

"Oh"

"Yes and he's coming over again today to play a song and also I even asked him too"

"Sire, are you… I mean having feelings to this hero by any chance?"

"What… I… I don't know"

"So is it true that you're starting to have feelings for him"

"I don't know… I can't say exactly, it's hard to answer it. Last night we kissed while we were dancing"

"Wait sire, you kissed Sonic?"

"Yes I did and his lips… (_Starts to touch her lips_) Feel soft and gentle and a smooth touch to it. I've never kissed anyone before well… Since I've dated Lighting Lynx and he caught her my but Sonic, he has really caught my eyes and…."

"And what sire?"

"He caught my heart, my god. You are right, I am having feelings for Sonic. I think…"

"No don't say it, you do not know yet until you find out for yourself but in the meantime sire, I prefer just to remain friends and when the time is right. Express it and tell him how you feel"

"Thank you"

"My pleasure, I must leave the quarters and return to my duties"

"Yes… You do that"

_Later…_

Sonic had just arrived to the Iron Fortress and was greeted once again by the Raiju Clan. Sonic carried a acoustic guitar and head inside the throne room.

"Ah Sonic, you've come" Storm said smiling

"Yeah and like I said, I brought my guitar here with me and play you a song as you requested" Sonic responded

"Yes, let's go to my quarters in private"

Sonic responded and he followed Conquering Storm to her quarters. Sonic took a seat on the chair and Storm sat next to Sonic.

"That's a nice guitar you have there Sonic" Storm complimented

"Thank you, it's an acoustic guitar. I do believe you heard of it" Sonic responded

"No"

"Well anyway, let's get started then shall we"

Storm nodded and smiled as Sonic begin to play his guitar. He had then start to play a song called: **Let Me Love You by Mario**. Sonic play his guitar soft and gentle. Sonic had got the rhythm in seconds and go on with the flow. Sonic closes his eyes and enjoy and playing his guitar. Storm start to move her body and smiled.

To this song to her, it felt so beautiful and passionate at the same time. Plus a little gentle touch to go along with it. Sonic remember the songs, the rhythm and the gentle soft touch. Storm then start to burst into tears for the first time, she touched her chest with her hand and felt her heart touched while listening to the song.

After few minutes of playing, Sonic then had a finishing touch to it. He then notices Storm who was crying silently.

"Something the matter" Sonic asked

"No… It's just that the song you played was so beautiful. I've never heard anything like it before" Storm responded happily

"Thank you, it the song I heard and I was practicing to the song and finally had the hang of it. This song really touches me also"

"But still that was beautiful thank you"

"You're welcome Storm"

Sonic"

"Yes…"

"I… Nevermind, I'll tell you when the time is right"

"Um… Ok, I better get going and meet up with Tails. I do believe that we're going out to play some arcade together"

"Sonic wait"

"Yes…"

"I was wondering… Would you like to hang out again?"

"Sure just as friends right?"

"Not just friends… Like uh… Like a date of course"

"Wait… Are you asking me out on a date and it seemed you're so nervous?"

"Yes I am nervous and yes again I am asking you out"

"Well… To answer your question, my answer is yes. This time, don't wear your outfit like that. I want you to wear something else like… I dress or something"

"I don't know where I can buy dresses or where to get them because I do not like dresses"

"That's ok, I just want our date to be good and special for the 2 of us ok"

"I understand and I'll be sure to wear a dress"

"Ok and I'll see you soon in like 2 days"

"Yeah"

Sonic smiled and pick up his guitar and leaves out the fortress. Storm had a big smile on her face and blushing.

"_I can't believe it… I'm going out with Sonic on an actual real date_" Storm thought smiling


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Date

Sonic got his shower and was getting ready for his first date with Bride of the Conquering Storm. Sonic put on a nice fresh blue polo shirt, denim jeans and wearing extreme gear shoes but it was blue. Sonic put on some cologne and look at himself in the mirror to check himself.

"Hmm… I guess I look ok, now time to get out of here and meet with my date" Sonic said to himself

Sonic left out of his room, grab his house key, his wallet and start to leave out his apartment.

_Meanwhile…_

Conquering Storm was in her quarters and was getting ready for her date with Sonic. 2 Raiju clan ninja waited for her outside of her quarters and wondering what their leader is doing. Sonic arrived to the Iron Fortress and heads inside.

"Ah Sonic, sire will be right with you in a few minutes" the Raiju clan ninja stated showing respect

"Ok, there's no rush. She can take her time" Sonic responded waited patiently

Sonic waited patiently for his date. Once he was waiting, someone came to the scene.

"Well… How do I look?" Conquering Storm asked getting Sonic's attention

Sonic turn his head and was shock and his eyes went wide of total surprise. Conquering Storm wore a purple and black dress and wearing black high heel shoes. She came to the scene and had a smile on her face staring at Sonic.

"So… How do I look?" Storm asked smiling

"Wow Storm… You look so… beautiful with that dress" Sonic responded

"Thank you and you look mighty handsome yourself"

"Thank you anyway shall we get going then"

"Yes, we shall"

Storm wraps her hands around Sonic's arm and the left the fortress to enjy their date. Storm start to ask:

"So Sonic, where are you taking me?" Storm asked

"Too see a show" Sonic responded

"A Jazz show again?"

"Oh no, something else like a talent show if you know what I mean"

"Yes I do"

_Minutes later…_

Sonic and Storm arrived to the destination and heads inside. The citizens were sitting at a table and waiting for the show to start and having a meal too. Sonic and Storm pick a table and begin to relax.

"It looks like the show is about to start anytime soon" Storm said looking around

"You could be right, we're here in time so we got a few minutes. I'll go get us some drinks, would you like some soda, water or anything?"

"I'll take wine"

Sonic nodded and leaves the table and head over to the bar.

"Hi can I get 2 glasses of wine please?" Sonic asked

"Oh sure and I just noticed you're with your date right?" Bartender asked chuckling

"Yes sir"

"Well here a bottle of wine and it's couple's night so here you go and 2 glasses too"

"Um… Thanks"

Sonic returned back to the table.

"Wow… A bottle of wine, I'm surprised" Storm said

"Yeah me too and it's a couple's night so he let me have the bottle" Sonic responded

"Oh"

"Oh I forgot to ask, it's all you can eat buffet here. You want me to bring you a plate?"

"Yes I like that"

"Ok, be back in a jiffy"

Sonic head to the café table and grab two plates of a nice meal for himself and his date. Once he got a nice meal, Sonic head over back to the table and gives the plate to Storm. The 2 start to enjoy their meal until the show had begun and it was a comedian who was the first one on stage and doing his stuff and the people start to laugh. While making a lot of jokes, everyone laughed and so did Sonic and Storm. Sonic was laughing so hard from one of the comedians jokes.

After a few great minutes, the comedians says his goodbyes and let out stage. Second show was a great magician who was doing magic stunts and moves and has his assistant with him and making the crowed interested and entertained. Storm enjoyed herself much more than Sonic which made Sonic smiled.

Afterwards, the magician say his goodbyes and the next performer was person with a acoustic guitar. He took a seat on a stool and start to play a guitar and began to sing. The crowd start to enjoy the song and even Storm. Storm scooted over to Sonic and place her hand onto his shoulder which cause Sonic to smile and wrap his arm around her shoulder.

Storm start to think about Sonic and enjoying her first date with him. Her feelings to him start to increase to the top but wasn't not ready to admit her feelings to Sonic yet but in time she will. Afterwards, the singer wave to everyone and leave the stage which made the people clap their hands and applauding to him.

"Sonic, this date is so fun and special. Can we leave here?" Storm asked

"Yeah, let's go and let's go see the moon" Sonic responded with a smile

Sonic took the bottle of wine with them and pay their fee and leave out the place. Sonic and Storm head over to the hill and the watch the moon. Storm hugged Sonic which returns the hug and the stare into each other's eyes. Conquering Storm's eyes start to sparkling beautiful which Sonic daze into it.

"You're eyes…" Sonic said smiling

"What about them?" Storm asked

"They're beautiful because of the sun?"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

As the two kept staring at each other. The moment soon caught them eye to eye which they start to lean towards each other and closing their eyes and suddenly, their lips had start to touch upon one another and soon they start to kiss each other. Storm wrap her arms around Sonic's neck which Sonic wraps his hands onto her hips and the 2 kept on going with the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, Sonic and Storm broke the kiss and turn away blushing.

"Um… Did we just kissed… Again?" Sonic asked

"I believe we did, I can't be we kissed again" Storm responded sadly

"Hey hey hey it's ok, we got caught up in the moment that's all. We must've moved too fast again, it's ok"

"Really because I think I move things fast"

"And so did I, it's ok. So um… Should I take you back home?"

"Yes"

"Ok, let's go"

Sonic and Storm head back to the Iron Fortress within minutes and they arrived to the destination.

"Sonic, I had a great time with you on the first date" Storm said smiling

"me too and sorry that I move fast on you with the kiss"

"No I'm sorry, I move too fast with that kiss too"

"I guess we're even then"

"Yes… Anyway, I want you to come on over tomorrow. Meet me at the gardens; I have a surprise for you"

"You do?"

"Yes, it's up to you"

"Sure, I like to come"

"Splendid so um… Good night"

"Good night to you too… beautiful"

Storm smiled and kisses Sonic on the cheek and Sonic left out the fortress waving goodbye. Storm smiled and head to her quarters and prepare for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Special Surprise

Sonic head over to the Iron Fortress and the Raiju Clan greeted Sonic once again. Sonic heads to the throne room and sees a note from Bride of the Conquering Storm.

_Sonic,_

_In case if you forgot, meet me at the gardens._

_Sincerely,_

_**Bride of the Conquering Storm**_

Sonic head over to the gardens to meet with the Bride of the Conquering Storm. Which his reaction when he sees there was a picnic and she was waiting for Sonic and had a smile on her face.

"Wow… You did all of this?" Sonic asked

"Yes I did, I thought we have a picnic date as our second date" Storm responded with a smile

"Well I'm here so I'll relax with you"

Sonic took a seat next to Storm and began to relax and Storm takes out the food from the picnic basket.

"Oh I even have the radio with me and thought about playing some music that you like but I didn't know what were your favorite artists" Storm said

"Hey… it's find, play what you like to listen" Sonic responded

Storm smiled and plays the radio and playing a song. Soon now Sonic and Storm had now begun their picnic date together as their second date together.

"So um… What do you think Sonic?" Storm asked

"it's perfect" Sonic responded


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Feelings Coming Around

**Author Note: I want to apologize for the long wait everyone. I've been caught up finishing the chapter that I've done for the story: Loneliness with SonicxLien-Da and it's about to come to an end and just few more chapters. Also I like to thank you all for the patience.**

**Here's the next chapter to this story and so sorry again for the long wait. Enjoy...**

Sonic and Conquering Storm had been on a few dates lately and everything was going so perfect. Their bond and friendship had already increase from every amount of time they spend together and hanging out with each other which made them enjoy each other's company. Right now, Conquering Storm is at her throne room looking through some things and commanding her Raiju Clan to keep themselves motivated and ready for anything which is possible.

Conquering Storm by other hand was having some second thoughts not about any danger missions, tasks, objectives or training. She was thinking about Sonic. She had been having some weird feelings towards the blue blur hero ever since they hang out and spend so much time together. Conquering Storm called one of her ninjas to meet her at her throne.

"Sire, you've called?" the Raiju Clan asked respectfully

"Yes I have, I need to get something off of my chest since you're an expert about feelings" Conquering Storm responded

"Ok, what is it sire. Is that you pressed us too much about training and exercising our skills?"

"No is not that... It's... It's... It's"

"It's what sire?"

"I have feelings for the blue hedgehog"

"What kind of feelings?"

"Like... Like a love feelings, oh no. I think I'm in love with the great Sonic the Hedgehog himself"

"WHAT! Sire, didn't you say you don't have time for love and everything"

"Yes I said that but this is different, I'm actually falling in love with Sonic. Everytime we hang out and spend some time together, I had feelings about him and this special connection I have towards him. He's just.. Different from any other guys I've met and even different than Lightning Lynx when he quickly defeated him in seconds"

"I see... That's why you called me sire?"

"Yes I did and I need help, how do I tell this to Sonic"

"You mean express these feelings to him you mean sire?"

"No... I mean yes, it's time I finally come clean and express this love feelings I have for Sonic"

"You should sire and I have to say Sonic is a mature gentlemen and he's a different kind of guy to meet. I know he's a hero of Mobius but still, talk to him and see how this is going to turn sire"

"Thank you and I'll. Go and tell Sonic to meet me here at my quarters and we need to have a talk"

"Yes sire"

Conquering Storm nodded and leaves out of the room and walking to her quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Talk

Sonic arrived back home to his apartment after a big mission with the Freedom Fighters. Sonic knew something wasn't right in his apartment, he turned to the kitchen and finds a Raiju Clan coming towards him.

"Oh... it's you, how can I be an assistance?" Sonic asked

"It's the Conquering Storm, she wants to have a talk with you" the Raiju Ninja responded

"Is that so, is it something bad and important"

"Nothing bad but she wants to see you Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Ok, lead the way"

_Minutes later..._

Conquering Storm was making some herbal tea and just she was finish pouring a second glass until Sonic arrived inside her quarters.

"Storm, I believe you seek an audience with me?" Sonic asked

"Yes I did, I want to talk to you about something" Storm responded

"Oh ok"

"Yes so um... Herbal Tea?"

"Yes and thank you"

"You're welcome"

Sonic takes the cup of tea and the two took a seat and sat next to each other. There was silence and they haven't spoken yet but Sonic had decided to break the silence.

"So um... (_Rubbing his quills_) What is it that you want to talk about exactly?" Sonic asked breaking the silence

"Sonic... I am not too good to tell people about these feelings" Storm responded blushing

"Oh and are you blushing"

"What no... Of course not, why would I be blushing"

"Because you're shy to tell me about something, I can feel it. It's ok, you can tell or you don't want to tell me. I understand and I'll be on my..."

"No, please don't go. I don't know how to say it or show it to you"

"Oh..."

"Sonic... I"

"What is it?'

Right now the Bride of the Conquering Storm was madly blushing in front of Sonic and didn't know what to do. Did she want to tell Sonic or not. Everything was so bizarre to her and she did not know what to do now. Instead, she had decided to go with it.

"I'm fallen in love with you and I have these feelings for you" Conquering Storm blurted out

Sonic was now absolutely stunned and shock to hear this from the Bride of the Conquering Storm. Sonic didn't say a word and Conquering Storm knew this was going to happen. There was silence between them and it was madly quiet for 10 minutes and Sonic begin to break the silence.

"You're in love with me like actually in love with me?" Sonic asked in curiosity

The Bride of the Conquering Storm nodded in response and didn't say a word. Sonic then begin to break the silence once again.

"Y-You're in love with me all this time?" Sonic asked

"Yes... I was afraid to express it to you. Sonic, you're a lot different from any other guys I know and you're even different from Lightning Lynx that you've defeated. Sonic, you captured my heart because of what you do is... Amazing" Storm responded looking away

Sonic was stunned after hearing those words. Sonic turn Storm's head to him and lifting her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Is what you say is true right?" Sonic asked

"Yes... I'm fallen in love you Sonic the Hedgehog" Storm responded sincerely

"Well in that case, I've been having feelings for you too"

"What... Really?"

"Yes yes I do, I was waiting patiently to know when the right time but now this is the right time to tell you"

"So um... What're we going to do since we know how we feel for each other"

"Well... How about... This"

Sonic start to press his lips to Bride of the Conquering Storm's lips which caused her by surprised. Storm suddenly start to return the kiss and kisses Sonic back. Sonic wrap his hands around her and Storm wrap her arms around Sonic's neck and pulling him closer while kissing. Their kiss was sweet, soft, smooth, passionate and tender as their kiss lasted for 8 minutes until they broke the kiss.

"Wow... That was a soft and passionate kiss" Conquering Storm said blushing

"It sure was Storm" Sonic responded smiling

"So um... Does that mean we're a couple now and dating?"

"Yeah pretty much if that's ok with you. It's up to you if you want to give this relationship a try"

"I love too"

"Ok then"

"Do you want to continue kissing?'

"Um... Sure, why not"

Conquering Storm smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips once again and the two had now continuing on making out together and their relationship as just begun.


End file.
